Wild Emotions
by XOmarX
Summary: BB and L oneshot, rated M for lemon. Includes some violent sexual actions haha. Bad summary but it's actually good xD


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters, they are just my puppets, Muhahahaha!**

Never actually wrote compleeeeteeee (hehe) lemon scene! xDDD anyways this is practice and an idea I wanted to get out before I myself exploded lolz.

**Warning this story is yaoi and contains lemons! You don't like, don't read xD**

_**Wild Emotions**_

I felt B grab my throat and roughly shove me into the wall. He held something sharp and cool to my neck, a knife I presumed. "B, this is pointless." I sighed not having an ounce of tension in my muscles. He seems to notice the lack of response and throws me to the bed flashing a crooked smirk. "B… must you re-really do this…?" I say to him with a slight hitch as he begins to ravish my neck with kisses.

"Mmmm… L I bet your blood tastes so good… might you indulge me?" his voice is slightly hoarse, most likely because he's aroused. I feel his arousal; he has his body all but fused with mine. When he's had enough of my neck he looks at me, not just my outer appearance but into my eyes, my soul. "L… I…" he starts but he must've changed his mind because he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around me and has his head buried into my shoulder.

When he'd looked at me I had seen raw emotion in them, completely exposed for me to interpret. Only I couldn't. It suddenly occurred to me how much I hated lacking social skills, I knew so much and yet all that meant nothing when I was forced into human interaction. "Beyond…" I whispered almost silently. Somehow he had heard me and his eyes were boring into mine, the crimson red of his reflecting in my pitch black ones.

"Yes L?" he calmly asked.

"How long have you been experiencing self-mutilating habits?" I asked back in an equally calm tone.

His eyes widen a fraction in slight surprise then the emotion dulled and was replaced by…shame…? His eyes didn't meet mine and I knew his mind was calculating what he should say. Beyond wasn't sane. We'd figure this long ago when he'd single handily killed a man without any sort of weapon or remorse. He had a lot of violent and odd habits; he also enjoyed seeing other in pain or misery. Beyond also just was plain weird and like L, he just didn't fit in with the rest of the world and its cruel expectations.

After a few minutes his hand reached out and gently stroked my hair and oddly it gave me a fluffy feeling in my stomach that left me confused. "Sometimes I just get so…angry… I want to hurt someone…anyone… but if I did that you'd never forgive me. I-I've found doing things to me works almost as well as doing it to others…" his tone was forced even and held no emotion. Worriedly I touched his face carefully and then I slowly lifted his shirt off him. Once it was off I couldn't help but suck in a breath of air and let out a small gasp.

All I could get out was a startled, "B-Beyond!" On his chest were scars and cuts, some healed and some in the process and even a few still oozing a bit of red. Hi eye's still haven't met mine again since earlier and I'm sure he is regretting every last cut/scar that marred his body. The warm fluffy feeling I'd felt earlier was gone and suddenly I felt like I had been slapped and wanted to retaliate to him in some way. So I did.

"L!" he gasped as I roughly pushed him back until he was on the bed. I felt his arousal get worse as I began to lick and nip at each mark on his chest, he even let out a small moan. Teasingly I rubbed his erection with my hand and gave it a small squeeze. "LLLLL... p-please…d-don't st-stop… feels so go-ood…" he stuttered out as he leaned back and pressed his hips to mine.

"Beyond… I never…ever want to see anymore cuts on you… do you understand? If you have to…hurt someone…" my voice drifted off as I brought the knife from earlier to my chest, "…please hurt me instead…" His expression looked horrified and I pulled my shirt off to run the sharp blade lightly down my chest, doing so left a long red line.

"L! I-I could never hurt you! H-how dare you make me such an offer!" he yelled at me and slapped the knife away. "You want me to hurt you! It's not something someone like you could handle…" he half yelled-whispered to me. As I felt him get on top of me I saw him smile and he leaned down, "I will show you that you can't…"

My body shivered as he licked the blood that had leaked from the cut. "B-Beyond…?" I whispered questionably wondering what he would do to me. He didn't answer. One of his hand at first was stroking through my hair but then suddenly I felt it grab a large portion and jerked my head back, I let out a small squeak in surprise. Now that my neck was fully exposed B took it upon himself to begin kissing and licking there, nibbling some spot that made me release soft moans. He smiled and I sense the change before I felt his teeth roughly bite me, the pain surprised me and I whimpered. His tongue began to lap the blood that was trickling down my neck.

"L… you taste so fucking good… I-I don't think I can stop myself now from continuing…. My body feels like it's on fire…" he said in an almost desperate tone. I felt a small tingle of fear go up my spine and suddenly I wasn't sure this was a good idea. I realized though as he slowly let his mouth creep down my chest and stomach that I too felt on fire. So many sexual urges had been suppressed over the years that I felt I might explode if he didn't continue to touch me. I bucked my hips slightly and saw him bit his lip hard and his eyes closed slightly. His mouth attacked mine and I could taste his blood and mine mixed, it tasted bitterly sweet.

Beyond frowned as he pulled from the kiss, the reason was unknown and I worried perhaps I did something wrong to upset him. I realized soon though he was frowning because we both still had pants and boxers on, something he within minutes took care of. I noticed he was hungrily staring at my pulsing erection and I felt my own eyes wander down his waist to his own stiff one. I reached out meaning to stroke him but he put my hand above my head and gave me a mocking laugh. "Uh-Uh…Your fun's over…" he laughed and I let out a loud moan as he licked me and nibbled my erection, even teasingly sucked the tip as if I was a yummy sucker.

"Beyyyonnnnddd….morrree…." I groaned and rubbed against him my eyes pleading.

"Mmm… say please, say please Beyond." His eyes were lusty and yet in the dim light I could see how much he desperately wanted to hear those words. His teeth painfully nibbled my tip, the pain oddly felt pleasurable and made thinking nearly impossible.

"Y-yes! Ple-please Beyonddd! Pleaseeee!" I stuttered out, practically begging him.

"Okay, seeing you asked and such." He laughed and I yelled out as I felt an absurd feeling. Beyond pressed one of his fingers into my entrance and…it hurt… he used another finger and the pain increased. "I'm sorry L… it will hurt at first but it'll feel good in the end I promise…" he said earnestly and I tried to relax and focus on his mouth, which currently was attacking my belly button. When he stuck another finger in it didn't hurt as bad and I smiled. The smile quickly turned into a loud scream/moan when I felt him roughly penetrate me with his erection. "Shhhh….relax…." he cooed into my ear as tears welled in the corner of my eyes.

"Hurts…" was all my voice could get out and I felt childish. It'd been a long time since I've felt childish and helpless. Beyond though always could draw out the part of me I'd thought had disappeared or perhaps not even have existed? I let out a few small whimpers as he began his thrusting but after a few thrusts he hit a certain spot and I felt tingly everywhere. Grinning in satisfaction he thrust faster and harder there, one of his hands stroked and squeezed my erection to match his speed. I was breathing hard and moaning over and over again, he too seemed to be moaning and breathing hard. He gave one more thrust and suddenly the world around me was white and I felt myself climax. After the white faded I tried to steady my breathing.

Beyond also had climaxed with me and in the room his panting echoed, exhaustedly he pulled out of me and fell onto the bed wrapping his arms around me. "I…I love you L…" he whispered slipping into unconsciousness.

"I Love you too my B." I murmured into his ear before he fell asleep completely and by his sweet smile I knew he heard me. My arms held him tightly to me and I kissed his forehead before I too slipped into a world of illusions and fantasies, none though could be as good as what I'd experienced.

**Love? Hate? Review!**

**Lolz if enough people (doubt it tho T^T) want me to I can make this a two-shot lolz otherwise this is just going to be a random one-shot. I don't usually do a lot of writing in the first-person but I thought this came out fairly nicely.**


End file.
